Teikou Girls Basketball Team
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: We all know about the boys team for this school, but what about the girls team? This is a story about the newly formed girls team during Teikou days. Its filled with friendship and love along with everything in between, due enjoy the story. Oc x ?, Oc x ?
1. Chapter 1

**PumpkinDreamer: I do not own Kuroko no basket!  
**

* * *

A teenage girl with light brown hair wearing a school uniform looks around the school festival.

'Where is he? Tetsuya told me he would be here.' She thought her teal blue eyes scanning the crowd of people holding up signs.

"Tetsu, Where are you?" She questioned out loud running past a girl with pink hair and eyes. There was another girl beside her. That had long silver hair and lilac purple eyes.

"Momoi, I'm serious, you can't tell him." The girl with lilac purple eyes urged the pink haired girl.

"Fine, Yuki-chan but you have to promise me, that you will tell him when you're ready." Momoi gave in to her request.

When a tanned dark blue haired teen boy walked up next to the two girls handing them each a drink.

"Oi, what where you two girls talking about while, I was getting you drinks ."He asked. The silver hair girl ran up ahead a little turning around.

"Secret~" She sang winking at him. She started running a second later.

"Hey, Hiyori, you still owe me a soda from losing our last game together!" He shouted chasing after her.

"Yuki-chan, Dai-chan! Wait!." Momoi ran after her two childhood friends.

A few meters away the teal blue eyed girl was still searching for someone.

'I can't find him anywhere, Baka, Tetsu is probably reading the note he was given to by Shigehiro-kun and is walking at the same time again, what if he walks in a pole or something' She kicked a rock seeing a group of girls surrounding a boy with blonde hair.

She frowned at them before turning away continuing her search. She gave up after looking all over for her friend with no results.

She sighed looking down at the ground.

'I can't find him anywhere.. .' She kicked another rock watching it fly into a tree. When a a hand was placed on top of her head.

"What are you doing, Emi." A boy with light blue hair and eyes asked ruffling her hair. Emi blinked looking up to see the person she was searching for.

"Tetsuya!" She hugged him.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Were you reading that note again while walking? What if you got hurt!" Emi scolded him.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, I worried you." He apologized.

"hmph! You owe me a chocolate milkshake.." She muttered walking next to him.

A few days later. Emi was walking down a set of stairs when she tripped. Tetsuya caught her before she fell down the stairs.

"Be more careful." He scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, how is the basketball club going?" Emi asked.

"I'm working as, hard as I can, I met this really nice guy, Aomine Daiki is his name, he's been practicing with me." He told her.

"Really? I'm glad you were able to make another friend" Emi smiled.

"Me to, " He smiled looking at Emi. Where he went quiet.

"Hey, Emi ,why don't you play anymore? You're really good." Tetsuya asked her.

"I-I don't know, maybe I just don't have any confidence." She admitted.

"You should be more confident, in yourself, you were always good playing against Shigehiro-kun." He smiled a tiny bit.

"I guess, your right about that, how is he? I haven't talked to him lately since, I've been so focused in my studies." She asked.

"He's doing fine, I'm only in the second string so, I'm worried, I won't be able to make it at the first string." Tetsuya admitted.

Emi took his hand.

"You'll do it, I know you can, don't lose heart." She encouraged him.

"You really know how to encourage me." Tetsuya ruffled her hair.

"Agh! Tetsu, your messing up my hair.." She grumbled trying to fix her hair.

"I hope, I get to see you play again soon, I like watching you play." Tetsuya smiled at her.

"I also hold on to the hope that one day, I get to play with you." He admitted. When he spotted a petal in her hair.

He took the pedal out of her hair. Emi flushed red looking down at her feet.

"You know, I also want to play against you, Tetsuya." She admitted.

"I'll be waiting for you." He walked away leaving Emi to stare at his back.

At lunch time, Emi walked down the hallway of her school.

'It's not like, He's totally convinced me to play or anything, I just want to feel closer to him' She tried to reason with herself holding a piece of paper tightly close to her chest.

'Wait, if I admit it that way, then it sounds like, I like him more than a friend! No I can't think like that, it's not true, I just want to play again not because he said that he wants to watch me more anything' Emi sighed as she looked at the door.

'The administration office for the girls' team' She thought staring at the door. She took a deep breathe turning the door knob. She walked into the office to see a woman sitting in a chair.

"I hope, I'm not interrupting you with anything but, I would like to join the girls basketball team." Emi put the form on the desk.

The woman didn't even look at her as she waved her off.

'She doesn't seem like she cares about the sport...' She thought to herself. Emi shook her head leaving the office. She walked to the gym where the girls basketball team were practicing.

She opened the gym door to see girls slacking off talking among st themselves about boys.

'Is this really the girls team?' She wondered to herself watching girls as they did little practice and did well nothing but hang around.

'how disappointing..' Emi looked at the ground when she heard a loud smash into the wall. That drew her attention to a girl her age with long silver hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes a lilac purple. The girl glared at every single one of the girls.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of watching you all slack off like you don't even care this is an insult to those who actually care about this sport!" She shouted.

'I'm kind of glad there is someone here who likes this sport' Emi smiled watching her.

"We can do what we want, besides were already good at the sport" A girl with black hair and brown eyes walked up to here.

"I'm the captain of this team, Ayame Mikoto We do whatever the hell we want" Ayame smirked at her.

"tch, you're a disgrace to all captains of this sport and if you're so good at basketball then prove it by beating me in a one on one match" The silverette challenged.

Ayame laughed at her.

"I got a better idea, let's play two on two, if you win, I'll resign as captain and make you the new captain." She smirked at her.

"I'll agree to your terms, since I already know, I'm going to win." The girl smirked at Ayame.

'Yikes, its getting really tense here, but for some reason, I feel really excited' Emi thought to herself.

"Great, My star player, Misaki Rika will be my partner" Ayame announced. A girl with orange hair and crystal blue eyes walks up chewing gum. She blew a bubble till it popped.

"I will destory you..." Misaki glared at the silverette. Who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yukimura Hiyori is my name, you better remember that, because once I beat down your captain, I'll work you till your legs fall off" Hiyori threatened.

Misaki smirked.

"You better hold on that promise, Yuki-chan" Misaki smiled at her. Ayame frowned at the two of them.

"Your turn to choose" She glared daggers at Hiyori. Who ignored her scanning the crowd of girls.

'This is so exciting wait, till, I tell Tetsuya about this, speaking of which, I still need to give my bento box, that I made him, but its already lunch time, oh well, I could always give it to him after school he'll be hungry after burning all those calories' Emi thought to herself.

"I pick her." Hiyori pointed to Emi who blinked. Her teal eyes met lilac.

"eh?" Emi continued to blink as Hiyori walked over to her.

"I'm Yukimura Hiyori and I would like you to play with me to beat her" Hiyori pointed to Ayame. Emi looked at Ayame before smiling.

"Kyoko Emi and I would love to play with you, Yukimura-san" Emi smiled politely.

"Bleh! Drop the honorifics, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Hiyori" She turned around walking to the court.

"T-Then you call me Emi" Emi rushed to her side. She tripped on her own foot falling flat on her face as Ayame laughed.

"Are you okay?" Hiyori asked.

"I'm alright, I just got so excited that I forgot to watch my footing" Emi replied smiling brightly.

"I see, you're a strange one, I'm kind of glad, I picked you" Hiyori smiled.

Emi brightened up even more standing up.

"I'm so glad, though, I have few things you might want to consider, Misaki-chan looks like a powerful all-rounder player, I gather her dunk smash are pretty powerful and even if Ayame-chan looks less threatening she has a fast and powerful drive" She explained.

"You've been on this team for a while?" Hiyori asked.

"No, I actually just joined today, I can tell just by looking at them." Emi answered. Hiyori said nothing as the two got ready to play the two on two match with the captain and her star player.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: behold, the first chapter finally done! read and review please~ xDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**PumpkinDreamer: I hope you are enjoying my story oh yeah i also don't own Hiyori Yukimura she belongs to WinterAssassin~that's all enjoy~  
**

* * *

The ball was thrown in to the air. Hiyori jumped for it grabbing it before Ayame. She passes it to Emi who caught the ball dribbling it as she headed for the hoop. She glanced to the side to see Misaki. She passed the ball to Hiyori who caught it the ball jumping into the air slamming it down in to the was silence among-st the girls who just watched the play.

"Your pretty quick on your feet." Hiyori complimented.

"sorry, sorry, I haven't played in a while, so I might be rusty but your also pretty good yourself, that dunk smash was powerful." Emi grinned.

Misaki tried to steal the ball from Emi. She had cross dribbled and did a bounce pass to Hiyori who threw the ball into the two teen girls were having fun towards the middle of the game. The score was zero to twenty they only needed one more point to win. Emi took the finishing shot that ended the game. Ayame glared at Hiyori who stomped over to her.

"I never even liked this stupid sport anyway, I'm glad to be rid of it!" She stomped out of the gym pissed off.

Hiyori shrugged her shoulders after watching the former captain leave.

"See how negative her attitude is, I am glad to be rid of her." Misaki stretched her arm.

"Misaki-chan, I noticed something, in our play just now, I was wrong about your position and power, but what I found out could be useful, Hiyori-chan Misaki would be a great and powerful point guard and small forward ." Emi told her.

"Really? " Hiyori eyed Misaki.

"I trust your judgements Emi, Misaki since you look like you work hard, I won't kick you off your regular position." She smiled.

"Thank you, Captain." Misaki said grateful for not losing her position.

Hiyori smirked looking at all the girls in the gym.

"This is my court now, Anyone who doesn't take this sport seriously better get of it right now!" She shouted.

Emi smiled at Hiyori.

'I'm so glad, I joined, I forgotten how fun it is to play this sport' She thought to herself. She turned around.

'I'm going to find Tetsu and tell him the great news' Emi went towards the exit when she felt someone grab on to her arm.

"Eh?" She blinked at Hiyori.

"Emi, I want you to be the vice-captain of my team, I couldn't of done this without you." Hiyori admitted.

"Okay, I won't let you down." Emi smiled at her. Misaki look at the two girls.

"When's practice?" She asked.

"Six till seven thirty in the morning and straight after school, I'm going to confirm it with the coach." Hiyori answered leaving the gym. She came back in grabbing Emi pulling her forward.

"Ack!" Emi was dragged down the hallway by Hiyori. When the captain bumped into another person. She rubbed her nose.

"Watch were you going!" She glared before staring at dark blue eyed teenage boy. Emi blinked noticing the sudden change in Hiyori's behavior.

"Aomine-kun, I didn't expect to run in to you." Hiyori's gripped on Emi tighten making her wince a little in pain.

"Hiyori, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked eyeing the two girls.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" She asked.

"Stop answering my question with another question its annoying." Aomine glared a little.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

Emi's eyes widen in recognition of the name remembering what Tetsuya said to her.

"Aomine-kun! Thank you so much for looking after, Tetsuya" She smiled brightly at him.

"Tetsuya? You know Kuroko?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes! I am his childhood friend, Kyoko Emi, it's so nice to meet you" Emi smiled brightly.

"Kuroko? I remember now, he's your new boyfriend that you won't shut up about." Hiyori nodded her head.

"What did you say!? He is not my boyfriend, we just play a little that's all." Aomine glared at her.

"Oh? Didn't think you would be so defensive." She smirked at him as he fumed.

"You too are really close aren't you?" Emi smiled at the two fighting.

"What? No way" Hiyori pushed Aomine away who glared at her.

"Aomine-kun, you forgot your water bottle" Tetsuya came walking up from behind. Aomine slightly jumped along with Hiyori.

"Tetsuya" Emi brightened up seeing her childhood friend.

"Thanks, Kuroko" Aomine went to grab his bottle when Emi pushed him to the side.

"Oi" Aomine glared at her for shoving him to the side.

"I made you, a bento, Tetsu, I hope you will like it" Emi flushed red holding the bento towards him. Tetsuya took the bento.

"Thank you, Emi" Tetsuya smiled gratefully at her.

"Your welcome" She smiled brightly at him.

Hiyori looked at the two interact while she glanced over at Aomine.

"Tch, I die before making you a bento" She grumbled.

"Like I'd care if you made me one or not.." Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.

"I started playing again." Emi told him still smiling.

"Really? Who do you play with?" Tetsuya turned around.

"Hi-" She was cut off by Hiyori covering her mouth.

"Would you look at the time, its, time for us to go bye bye." Hiyori smiled pulling Emi away towards the exit.

"Emi-chan! I will be waiting for you after school to walk together." Tetsuya shouted out to her.

Emi moved Hiyori's hand off her mouth as soon as they went into another class further away from the boys.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Sorry, But I absolutely can't have Daiki figuring out that I joined the girls basketball club" Hiyori answered.

That made Emi blink in confusion.

"Why not? Aomine-kun plays basketball too doesn't he?" She asked.

"It's because I want to be worthy rival for him to compete against, he can't know yet, not when I'm NJ to strong enough." Hiyori clenched her hand into a fist.

"You want to be worthy of Aomine-kun?" Emi questioned. Hiyori flushed bright red.

"The way you say it sounds so embarrassing." She punched her arm lightly.

"I guess it's sort of true..." Hiyori admitted face still read as she tries to hide her face. Emi grinned at her.

"Hiyori-chan, you're so cute when you make that face" Emi poked her cheek.

"Shut Up!" Hiyori shouted glaring at her embarrassed. Emi laughed at her.

"Oh yeah, Kuroko said he'd wait for you after school" Hiyori told her.

"Thanks, you want to spend the rest of lunch together?" Emi asked.

"Fine, better then hanging around Ahomine.." Hiyori admitted. That made Emi smile. They both talked a little about the basketball team and how it was still lacking till the bell ran signaling that lunch was over.

The afternoon classes began. Emi made through the day with ease. She walked up to Tetsuya who was waiting for her by the gate.

"You're not practicing today are you?" Emi asked him.

"No, I wanted to walk home with you" He answered.

"Okay" She grabbed hold of his arm as they left the school.

Hiyori grabbed her bag from the girls locker room. She took her clothes out of the bag and put them in her carry on bag. She zipped up her gym bag putting it back in the locker then walked out of the girls change sighed leaving the locker room.

"Dai-chan is waiting, Yuki-chan" Momoi said coming out of nowhere nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Satsuki don't do that." Hiyori grumbled.

"Sorry, it's just; Dai-chan is being impatient" Momoi smiled. Hiyori nodded her heading towards the exit. Where Aomine was waiting by the door.

"Took you long enough." He shook his head.

"You could of just left, if you're going to be that way." Hiyori glared walking by him.

"You're so moody today, have a bad day?" Aomine asked.

"Stupid teacher, making me redo a test, I've already aced, I swear he has something against me" Hiyori grumbled.

"But you always ace tests why would you have to redo it?" Momoi asked.

"That's what I would like to know" Hiyori crossed her arms. Aomine put his water bottle in her mouth. Hiyori resisted at first till she tasted the liquid. She calmed down instantly taking the bottle.

"Better?" Aomine asked.

Hiyori didn't respond instead she drank the juice without making another sound. Momoi felt glad that her friend wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

"Dai-chan, really knows how to take care of you." She commented. Hiyori ignored her still drinking the bottle.

"Oh yeah! That hit the spot! Cranberry juice for the win!" She punched the air feeling happy.

"An, she's back" Aomine ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to brush all the knots out!? You messed it up baka Ahomine!" She kicked him the back of the leg.

"That hurts, Hiyori!" He glared at her.

"Come on you two, don't fight again." Momoi tried to calm Hiyori down. Aomine just shrugged as they walked home.

* * *

 **PumpkinDreamer: I hope you enjoyed this** **chapter until next time~**


End file.
